1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument system and more particularly pertains to allowing a learner to practice a musical instrument while concurrently listening to background music and practicing music while using earphone, the music not being heard by third persons. The practicing and listening is done in a convenient, reliable and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of musical instrument practice systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, musical instrument practice systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing learners to practice a musical instrument are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a musical instrument system that allows a learner to practice a musical instrument while concurrently listening to background music and practicing music while using earphone, the music not being heard by third persons.
In this respect, the musical instrument system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a learner to practice a musical instrument while concurrently listening to background music and practicing music while using earphone, the music not being heard by third persons.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved musical instrument system which can be used for allowing a learner to practice a musical instrument while concurrently listening to background music and practicing music while using earphone, the music not being heard by third persons. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.